masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
The Infiltrator is a tech-savvy warrior, able to win battles by quickly disabling and killing enemies. These soldiers focus on unlocking alternate routes, gaining access to good equipment, and obtaining an advantageous position over enemies in combat. Infiltrators possesses a mixture of combat and tech talents. They may gain specialist training with pistols and sniper rifles, begin with light armor (though they can eventually gain the ability to wear medium armor), and possess a variety of tech abilities that focus on disabling and crippling the enemy. The Infiltrator class talent reduces heat buildup with pistols and sniper rifles while increasing damage for tech proximity mine explosions. Talents * Pistols ** Sniper Rifles - unlocked when Pistols rank 5 is achieved. * Tactical Armor ** Fitness - unlocked when Tactical Armor rank 6 is achieved. * Electronics ** Damping - unlocked when Electronics rank 4 is achieved. * Decryption ** First Aid - unlocked when Decryption rank 7 is achieved. Class Talent The Infiltrator class talent increases ability with pistols and sniper rifles, and the explosion damage of tech mines. An Infiltrator can specialize into Commando or Operative giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Infiltrator talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 5%. Increases the tech proximity mine explosion damage of Sabotage, Overload, and Damping by 5%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 6%. Increases tech explosion damage by 7%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 7%. Increases tech explosion damage by 9%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 8%. Increases tech explosion damage by 11%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 9%. Increases tech explosion damage by 13%. # Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles by 10%. Increases tech explosion damage by 15%. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2 Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists with the unique ability to cloak themselves from visual and technological detection. They are deadly at any range with a wide variety of weapons, equipment and powers that can take down any enemy. They are equipped with cloaking systems that allow them to avoid detection for short periods of time, granting a tactical advantage over enemies. Powers *Disruptor Ammo **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Disruptor Ammo or another (currently unknown) version. *Cryo Ammo **Evolved at Rank 4 to Improved Cyro Ammo or another (currently unknown) version. *Tactical Cloak **Evolved at Rank 4 to Enhanced Cloak or Assassination Cloak. *Incinerate **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Incinerate or another (currently unknown) version. *AI Hacking **Evolved at Rank 4 to Improved AI Hacking or another (currently unknown) version. Operative Operative is the class power for the Infiltrator in Mass Effect 2. *'Rank 1' *'Rank 2' *'Rank 3' *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Assassin and Agent specializations. **'Assassin' Grants a passive boost to power and weapon damage. **'Agent' Grants a boost to power recharge and duration, and a negotiation bonus. Weapons *Heavy Pistols *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns See also * Commando * Operative * Infiltrator Guide References *VideoGamer.com Mass Effect 2 Preview *Mass Effect 2: The Infiltrator Category: Classes Category: Combat Category: Tech